


FETISH Q - RITUAL TORTURE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH Q - RITUAL TORTURE

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\---------------------------------------

RITUAL TORTURE 

Raidou groaned, “Please Izumo...”

Raidou didn’t think he could take it anymore; this wasn’t tantric sex, it was torture! Izumo’s interest in various tantric sex practices had gotten Raidou into some odd positions before... even delayed orgasm wasn’t too unusual, but delaying orgasm THREE TIMES! Izumo was trying to kill him!

Izumo looked at Raidou earnestly. “Please just a little bit more, then I promise I’ll make you cum and we can do anything you like... focus your energies on your heart...”

Raidou somehow restrained his frustrated groan, ‘focus energies on his heart?!’ All his ‘energies’ and everything else were decidedly focused on his throbbing cock! Izumo began moving, slowly rising and falling on Raidou’s painfully engorged cock again and Raidou moaned loudly. “Ah Kami, Izumo! Please! Please don’t stop!”

“I’m not, Love...” Izumo moaned and his movements became faster and more urgent. “Ah Raidou! Ahhh... yes, it feels so good, Love...” Izumo’s fevered pants and whimpers became ragged as his breath caught and his muscles rippled. “Aah Love, picture reaching your goal.... Aahhh!” Izumo cried out his body clenching almost painfully around Raidou’s cock as he came.

Raidou groaned loudly and thrust hard and fast into his beloved’s tight body until his long awaited and desperately desired climax surged through him leaving him breathless and sated. He lay limply on the blanket, covered by his exhausted lover.

“Okay, release the image...” Izumo murmured. Raidou almost laughed but held back, he’d released all right... the only goal he’d wished to achieve was finally reaching his orgasm uninterrupted!

Izumo rose off Raidou’s sated cock and Raidou watched with an almost straight face... it was the best he could manage at the sight of his lover doing yet another bizarre ‘ritual’. Izumo took the cup he’d cum in and dipped his fingers in it then drew a ‘star’ with the fluid on the ‘triangle of-’... Oh, who knows... whatever this one was based on... Raidou watched quietly, but only because his lover looked so pleased.

The red candles Izumo had lit had burned down long ago and Izumo ‘burned the triangle with the yellow spirit candle’... Raidou laid back and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure why Izumo was so obsessed with these ‘rituals’, their sex life was wonderful and Izumo seemed as happy with their relationship as he was...

What had this one said...? 'Open the channels of your heart... Gain health, hope, harmony, happiness and humor ... expand your capacity to give and receive sexual pleasure... Expand your body's capacity to hold more intensely satisfying orgasms...'

Raidou sighed softly, he wasn’t sure how this differed from all the rest but... the ‘Gain health, hope, harmony, happiness and humor’ line was right in one aspect... he had a great sense of humor about it, now that it was over! Izumo had added ashes from the ‘triangle’ to his cup and was now anointing a tree with the mess... Raidou looked away only partly withholding his laugh.

Izumo smiled happily, “Now we just have to repeat the ceremony in 28 days!”

This time Raidou did cringe and groan loudly... nope, he hadn’t gained humor either.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH Q:

Quodoushka: American Indian form of tantric sex


End file.
